Life's OF Teenage Demi-Gods
by Nerdicarp
Summary: This is the story of many demigods as they juggle training, battles, and normal problems of a teenage kid. They encounter gods, duel with warriors, and even, fall in love? Rated T for Safety. Bad At Summaries. Bye.


_**Nerdicarp: Percy Jackson! Basicaly the characters appear like twice, minimum and the rest are mine.**_

_**Disclaimer: Half of these characters aren't mine, I'm not a professional author.**_

**Chapter 1**

Before I start my story of how me, a person constantly made fun of becomes one of the best warriors in mythology, we must go from the start. I am a insane age... of 13 when this story starts. My life was kind of boring, I was mocked for wearing glasses, and exceling in my studies. The only place I really belonged was at home.

I lived with my mom, as my dad had abandoned me from birth. I lived in a small house by the ocean, my mom worked on the docks and that was where she met my dad. I always felt at home in the water, and could hold my breath for six minutes, when I wasn't trying.

It was around my 13th birthday when my mom fell ill. We went to the doctor and she was dying. She would not make it another month. I stayed next to my mom at the hospital. I was crying, not only for my mom, but how my dad left and would never come to take me home. I would be in an orphanage, forever, hopeless, friendless, family less.

I was pondering this when my mom jutted awake. I let out a screech from fear, and my mom said the words, "Desk...chair...crate...run...go...safety..." As I pondered what that meant a loud beep immerged. My mom was dead... Not wanting to go to an orphanage I opened the window, stole one last glance at my mom, and dived into the ocean.

I felt the wonderful feeling of freedom as I swam around the water, then swam to the surface. I turned toward my home, as it was a small town and swam towards it. I pulled myself up on our small dock, and walked inside. I went to my dad's old desk and looked under the chair. I looked in the dark wood floor and saw a small handle.

I grabbed the handle with two fingers and pulled it open. Inside was a large crate, on the top was a letter. It read, _Son, I know you will see this when you are ready. Prepare for a shock, but Greek Mythology is real. I know this because I am Poseidon, God Of The Ocean's, Water, and all it's wonderful creatures. In the crate are some tools I've left you to get to your new home, Camp Half-Blood. You are a strong son, and I know you will do what's right. Love, Dad._

As much as I thought he was lying, I had nowhere else to go. I opened the crate and inside was a map, dual blades?, and a blue and silver shield. I ran to my room and grabbed my large camping bag, and stuffed the shield and swords in it. I began walking in the direction of the map.

**(MAGICAL TIME SKIP)**

I had been walking for about 12 hours by now, and I was lost. I was stuck in a large, dark, ominous forest with large pine trees. I was staring at my map in the fleeting daylight, when I heard, "Hi, who are you?"

I screamed and threw my map in the air, then looked up. Laying down on a large branch was a girl, she was my age and wore a pink shirt and a short skirt. Hooked on her side was a short, golden dagger, she had a brown ponytail, and bright green eyes.

"I-I'm... Mark..." My shock finally gone I realized how pretty she was. "So, Poseidon son, you going to camp half-blood? I don't want to go on my own." The girl said. "What's your name? Sure, we can go together. And whose your parent?" I asked.

"I'm...," The girl seemed to be thinking of her name, I thought something might be fishy. "...Amy." She hopped down from the tree and picked up the map from where I dropped it. She studied the map for a second, and started walking in a direction.

A thousand thoughts swirled in my head, and the days flew bye. After about five days, we found ourselves about 300 yards away from, Camp Half-Blood. We walked into another set of woods, heading towards the Camp, when we heard a large growl. We pressed our backs together and started slowly walking in a circle.

I pulled out the dual blades and Amy took out her golden dagger. I had taken fencing, and karate when I was younger, so I felt if I ran into a fight, I could handle myself. We heard the roar again, this time closer. I turned and saw I giant wolf-like creature, no multiple ones.

The creatures circled us, and one pounced towards Amy. I pulled Amy behind me, and stabbed the creature in the head, killing it in one hit. The rest of the creatures started approaching us, and we held up our weapons. The creature had us incredibly outnumbered, and fearing this was my last moment, I turned and kissed Amy right on the lips, she returned the kiss for one second, then shook her head.

Amy floated in the air and light shot out, killing all the creatures. When Amy touched the ground, a beautiful full grown woman was in her place. "Wow, haven't had a kiss like that in a while. And from a 13 year old?!" The woman said.

"W-who are you?" I asked, shocked. "I'm Aphrodite. Your father wanted an escort for you, although as not to shock you, I disguised myself as a girl your age." Aphrodite said. "W-wait I just kissed the goddess of beauty?!" I said, nervous she would blow me up.

"Your fine, its just a kiss, and I'm the goddess of a lot more than kissing... anyways, I admire your spunk, here." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and my eyes felt a weird sensation. "Now, when you look at someone, you can feel their emotions toward you in their eye color."

"For now," Aphrodite said, "Maybe we will meet again in twenty years or so, for something other than battle. Bye Mark!" Aphrodite giggled as I blushed, and teleported off. I turned toward the looming Camp Half-Blood, and took the first steps into my new home.


End file.
